stickmanforcefandomcom-20200214-history
Stickman Force Wiki: Policy
As a community, we always have fun roleplaying, and having fun while protecting the Cartoon Universe. However, there have been problems occuring throughout the years since this wiki has been in operation, so it's time to lay down some rules made by The Director. 1) Roleplaying As many know, this wiki is all about roleplaying. However, many are being disobedient about roleplaying at times. So here's some major rules to lay down about Roleplaying now: # Do not pretend to be a god like saying: "*Doesn't get hit*", or "*Regenerates*", or etc, just to name a few. Only The Director can do that, since he has the Eternal Ink. # THIS IS IMPORTANT: '''Please, be mature about your roleplays! No immature roleplays, do that in your own PM's or something like that. I have been lenient on non-mature roleplays, now it's time to lay down the law about this. # Please state who you're roleplaying as (canon character or fanon character, doesn't matter), as it is really hard to tell who you're roleplaying as. You can roleplay as 4 or more characters, there is no limit. But please remember to stay in character. # Many tend to say stuff out of character. Please use ()'s when you want to speak out of character. It's the only way for me to know when you speak out of character. # When an event in the wiki is going on (ex. Negageddon), please make sure to roleplay like your character is in that event. But it is not required to participate. # It is okay to swear in your roleplays, just don't abuse this too much, as it will lead to a 2 day ban to think about what you done. If this continues, this leads to a 1 week ban, then if still, 1 month ban/block, and if pushed to the limit, 2 month block. If you don't learn your lesson, then you get blocked infinitely (I will be graceful and allow you to edit talk pages, here's the reason why), unless you give me a good reason why to unblock you. 2) Pages This wiki is not only about roleplaying, but stuff about Stickman Series as well. If you are a bureaucrat, that's fine (SPEAKING TO YOU, CARLOS, THIS SECTION'S FOR YOU!), just make sure to not do too much. Like for example... # When The Director makes stories, '''PLEASE do not edit or delete them (Dogkid1 and Des012Espeon are an exception), as these are Stickman's journal entries, and they are really interesting. # You may critique the stories, just don't make it offensive or immature, as The Director has worked really hard on them. # THIS IS ALSO IMPORTANT!: '''When making fandom stories/stories of your own, please label them as FANDOM, or (Insert user's name here)'s story: (Insert your story name here), as it will get mixed up with the main stories. # Do not vandalize them at all, because The Director will have to work really hard reverting them. So please do not vandalize the stories/pages! # When creating your stories, it is not required to use Stickman as your main character. Use whatever character you so wish desire. 3) Blocked Users Over time, there have been some troublemakers in our wiki. So, this section is for them. # When the user is blocked: '''MAKE SURE THEY STAY BLOCKED. # Make sure to block their IP Address, no user creation, so on and so forth. 4) Chat We have used chat for many many things. Like roleplaying, and all that. But here's some rules for the chat. # (See #1, Rule 6. This also applies here.) # Do not link to immature videos, AT ALL. Smg4's videos aren't considered immature, so you may link them. (Yes, they have swear words, but that's pretty much it.) # Respect the 3 big shots (Stickman, Dogkid1, and Des012Espeon), as they ensure your safety. # If you are a villain, please do not inturrupt what any of us are doing until we get to you, okay? You can take me down when I'm available. # Be mature, no doing stuff that relates under the non-mature category. # No talking about love right now, as I'm still in that phase. # If you are somebody from another wiki, please state which wiki you are from. If you are from the CPW, MLP Wiki, or Dogkid's wiki, you don't have to state which wiki you are from. # Please do not abuse your powers if you are a Chat Mod! The Director knows all... # If anyone is not on chat, you may go on. # If I am in chat, but not responding, that means I am busy doing something else. # It is ok to use another account for roleplaying, just don't use it anywhere else. (I'm not going to create anymore roleplay accounts, because the others will think that I created another sockpuppet. I already learned my lesson in that department.) # This is an important rule! Please do not ask for any rights at all, that includes asking for bureaucrat. Only those who are worthy get the higher ranks, including Chat Mod. You can apply for mod rights in the job application forums in the Forums under Jobs in the Stickman Force Wiki. 5. Vandalism As a wiki, there have been targets of vandalism. So if there's vandalism somewhere, here's the rules on this. # If there is ANY vandalism, UNDO IT! I may not be here to undo it right away, but that doesn't mean any of the Co-Directors can't undo the vandalism. # Make sure to tell me whenever there is vandalism. If I am not available, let either Dogkid1, Callum Fawsitt, or Des012Espeon know. We need to keep this a kid-friendly wiki! No Swears (Chat is an exception), No Non-Mature-ness on pages (If there is any non-mature-ness on any of my stories, leave it, as I will make it Kid-friendly as best as I can), and no stuff from other wikis (Unless you put the source, then it's fine.)! Let's keep this wiki a kid-friendly wiki as best as possible! If you do not follow the rules, you can either get out, or get blocked. Understand? Good. Now have fun in the wiki!